kendallandkyliegamefandomcom-20200213-history
The Cascata Ads
__FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Goals |task = Wait for text from Perry (8h) Finish the ad shoot for Cascata at Caprice Magazine in New York |location = Caprice Magazine |rewards = +130 +260 |previous = The Cascata Event |following =Angelo's Muse Vlog }} (add goal description here) Available Actions Tap pointers and complete actions to gain stars. Time limit: 4 hours needed: 48 5-''' '''rating reward: +100 +275 +3 Dialogue Text from Emily= |Dialogue #1 = (Y/N)!! Was awesome working together as professional models for the first time o(^_^)O We're going to be huge stars!!!|Your Dialogue #1 = That's the plan!|Dialogue #2 = Btw, I have a BAD feeling about something... (>_>)|Your Dialogue #2 = 1''' Is it gas? '''2 What's up? 3''' Are you using the force?|Dialogue #3 = '''1 2''' '''3 What? Haha I WISH lol (^_^) I overheard Angelo on the phone after our show. Sounded like he was talking to (Rival). I think (Rival) is one of Angelo's newest models too bleghhh. I just wanted to give you a heads up so you don't get blindsided by that bish|Your Dialogue #3 = Ugh. Thanks for the warning.|Dialogue #4 = Just keep doing your thing and don't let drama knock you off your game. A lot of models wash out before their career can even really take off. Don't end up like one of them just because of some annoying tart.|Your Dialogue #4 = Don't worry. I won't.|Dialogue #5 = Gtg meet up with a date. He's a doctor $_$ it should be pretty good! Ttyl, babe.|Your Dialogue #5 = Good luck on the date! Later :)}} |-| Text from Perry= |Dialogue #1 = Have you looked online lately? You are TRENDING, baby! Well Cascata collection is trending but you're hash tagged! :^D|Your Dialogue #1 = Nice! Close enough lol|Dialogue #2 = Angelo wants you @ Caprice for Cascata's ad shoot. The collection's website is going to be seen by people all over the world. Isn't the internet a thing of beauty? You may not be world famous yet, but your online fame is blowing up! Btw, you'll be working with another model but not sure who. Just know it's some model Angelo signed recently|Your Dialogue #2 = Emily told me...|Dialogue #3 = She did? Know who it is?|Your Dialogue #3 = (Rival).|Dialogue #4 = OF COURSE it is. Why would a day pass without a reminder that she/he exists? >:^( Sometimes I think I did something terrible in a past life, and (Rival) is my punishment in this life.|Your Dialogue #4 = Tell me about it...|Dialogue #5 = Just glad I don't have to actually WORK with her/him anymore :^p Wish I could say the same for you tho :^( Maybe I could try to convince Angelo to drop her/him from the ad shoot. What do you think?|Your Dialogue #5 = 1''' Get (Rival) dropped! '''2 Let's not sweat it.|Dialogue #6 = 1''' '''2 You seem surprisingly calm about the situation. Good for you. Very professional ;^) I like it. Good luck at the ad shoot!|Your Dialogue #6 = Thanks. I'll need it.}} |-| At photoshoot= |Dialogue #1 = Well, well, well. Fate just LOVES to pit us together, doesn't it? Just so you know, I intend on dethroning little miss Emily Sun as Angelo's TOP MODEL. You're looking at a new top dog in the making!|Your Dialogue #1 = 1''' Good luck with that... '''2 Dog is right...|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = 1''' I don't need luck. I just need you to play your part... '''2|Your Dialogue #2 = What are you on about?|Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = Think about it. Do you REALLY think Emily wants you to succeed? There's no way she wants you to shine more than she does. Not in Angelo's eyes.|Your Dialogue #3 = a''' Whatever. '''b Emily and I are friends!|Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = a''' Yes, whatever indeed. Just be a good little pawn and play your part. You don't even realize you're doing it, do you? '''b|Your Dialogue #4 = Doing WHAT?!|Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = Don't even worry about it. When the time is right, I will take my place as Angelo's top model! Then I'll make sure Angelo loses the dead weight.|Your Dialogue #5 = A''' (Ignore (Rival).) '''B Shut up, (Rival).|Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = B'''}} |Dialogue #1 = You know what I like the most about you, (Y/N)? You actually talk to me. Like a PERSON... Unlike SOME models, who look at me and just see a camera to pose for.|Your Dialogue #1 = '''1 (Hug Zoe.) 2''' I'm gonna go pose...|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = '''2}}